New Perspective
by VampaiaHime
Summary: el punto de vista de Sakuno luego de que Ryoma regresara "sin ninguna razon"


Hola... me disculpo por haber estado tanto tiempo inactiva pero hay cosas que uno no controla ((como la inspiración))

Espero que les guste esta historia desde el punto de vista de Sakuno hacia el queridísimo Ryoma. Si les gusta la idea podría de desarrollarla en una historia más larga ya que me parece que podría ser más específica jaja bueno esperemos que les guste.

Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes de The Prince of Tennis me pertenece, solo los utilizo para esta historia que si es de mi creación.

Te habías ido hacia 5 años diciendo que te irías a entrenar para ser más fuerte, sabíamos que nada te ataba realmente a Japón ya que eras tú. Eras la persona más talentosa que había conocido en mi vida y que seguramente conocería; todo el tiempo que estuviste en Japón, yo como niña pequeña que era había estado admirándote y deslumbrándome con cada cosa que hacías.

Había descubierto después de que te fueras que lo que sentía por ti no podía ser más que admiración ya que aunque no quisiera admitirlo sentía que simplemente mi corazón había sufrido una caída más nada de lo que no pudiera recuperarse, en el momento que lo descubrí me odie a mí misma y también te odie a ti ya que temía que con el tiempo te olvidara, más tú te encargaste de eso antes de que sucediera, regresaste y contigo lo hizo esa sensación de admiración que te tenia.

Claro las cosas eran un poco diferentes ya que no éramos los niños que cuando te fuiste; estaba segura de que podría soportar una de esas miradas tuyas sin sonrojarme más cuando te tuviera cerca solo podría pensar en lo increíble que eres.

Tu como siempre entraste al club de tenis para encontrarte con los que quedaban en él, y al rato aparecieron todos los ex titulares para darte la bienvenida, yo aún me mantenía al margen, estaba demasiado embelesada viendo la escena como para ir a formar parte de ella.

Todos estaban emocionados a causa de tu regreso, sabíamos que estabas muy ocupado entrenando y parecía muy extraño que regresaras sin ninguna razón, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando justamente te hicieron la pregunta que recorría mi mente, los miraste durante unos segundos para luego bajar tu típica gorra y objetar que habías olvidado algo en Japón y que debías de recuperarlo, sin duda la respuesta nos dejó a todos perplejos ya que no entendíamos a que te estabas refiriendo.

Ese día pareció que las clases no importaban ya que todo el colegio estaba revolucionado a causa de que el legendario "Príncipe del tenis" había regresado, sin duda los años te habían favorecido ya que de un niño lindo habías pasado a un joven muy guapo, el tenis había hecho que tengas un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier chico más para mí lo más atrayente sin duda eran tus ojos, seguían mostrando el fuego ante cualquier desafío, mas ahora también demostraban una madurez de la que antes carecías.

Al pasar la semana me fui dando cuenta de cuanto habías cambiado, aun seguías siendo el frio chico que miraba a todos con superioridad mas ahora también eras más tranquilo con los que tenías alrededor, respetabas a todos los que te retaban, claro que a tu estilo, mas aceptabas su reto para después ganarles en 10 minutos y demostrar hasta donde habías mejorado tu juego. No habíamos cruzado palabras ya que todos te mantenían ocupados con preguntas durante las horas de clases y para la práctica siempre aparecían los viejos titulares que mantenían tu atención toda la tarde. Mi abuela también había aparecido para darte la bienvenida y desearte suerte ya que ella ya no era la entrenadora a causa de que se había retirado, estuviste decepcionado cuando te enteraste que el capitán se había ido de viaje para estudiar ya que querías retarlo, claro que al sentirse menospreciados todos te retaron terminando perdiendo pero felices.

Las cosas desde que habías llegado estaban en revolución, mi mejor amiga súper feliz de que hubieras regresado abrió nuevamente su club de fan, adquiriendo a todas las chicas que te conocían por primera vez pero que caían rendidas a tus pies, sin duda no importaba en que ámbito fuera tú eras un ganador nato.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba parecía que las ganas de cruzar palabras crecían, dudaba si cuando te tuviera frente podría hacer salir alguna palabra de mi garganta, mas quería experimentar esa sensación desesperadamente, quería que me vieras, que supieras que sigo aquí aun cuando para ti soy irrelevante. Al mismo tiempo que mis ganas de que me vieras aumentaban, mis ánimos disminuían, estaba segura de que si lograba hablar contigo no sería algo que recordarías, ni le darías importancia ya que, bueno era simplemente yo, seguramente me llamarías "la nieta de la entrenadora" si es que me recordabas. Tenía que pensar bien las cosas, y es que sin darme cuenta estaba regresando a lo que era antes, yo desesperada y tu hay como si nada, el problema más grave era que ahora estaba segura de que me estaba enamorando de ti y eso le causaría mucho sufrimiento a mi corazón. Lo mejor sería deshacerme de estos sentimientos y la única manera de hacerlo era olvidándome de ti, así que aunque me doliera mucho dejaría de pensar en ti, de buscarte y desaparecería tu imagen de mi mente.

Después de llegar a esa conclusión, supe que lo mejor sería que hiciera algo para distraerme y solo me llego una solución para abstraerme del mundo, tenis; estos años en que no habías estado yo había estado entrenando de manera dura para así poder mejorar, quería que mi padre que era entrenador al igual que mi abuela estuvieran orgullosos de mi progreso y lo logre después de convertirme en titular para luego en capitana. Estaba demasiado concentrada en mi juego que no note cuando entraste a la cancha, solo fui consiente de ti cuando pronunciaste tu queridísima frase "mada mada dane", eso me dejo helada pero decidí que me olvidaría de ti y que nada de lo que dijeras me afectaría, así que continúe entrenando como si nada hubiera ocurrió, pareció que eso te molesto por lo que me hablaste nuevamente recibiendo la misma respuesta de mi parte.

Esperaba que te fueras para que pudiera seguir concentrada en mi juego, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando de la nada tus brazos me encerraron. Estaba totalmente congelada, yo era increíblemente pequeña en tus brazos, tú me cubrías completamente y me acercabas más a tu cuerpo en el abrazo; podía escuchar tu corazón en mi espalda, era un latir tranquilo, relajado y me preguntaba como lo hacías cuando el mío era irregular y parecía que se saldría de mi pecho. Estaba sin duda nerviosa y aun trataba de que no causaras tantos estragos en mí ya que tenía que olvidarte, más cuando me susurraste al oído que porque no te estaba mirando, todo perdió el sentido, solo quería quedarme de esta manera de por vida y tú no parecía que tuvieras intenciones de soltarme.

No estaba segura si es que esto estuviera pasando o simplemente la pelota me había golpeado y yo estaba alucinando en una cama de hospital, solo sabía que en este momento quería que el tiempo se detuviera, a ti pareció incomodarte mi silencio por lo que me dijiste nuevamente que, porque no te estaba mirando antes, lo único que pude formular fue que tenía que entrenar, tú con burla en tu vos me dijiste que eso ya lo sabias, cosa que causo que me avergonzara pero seguiste hablando, me dijiste que estabas desesperado y enfadado ya que había dejado de buscarte, para ese momento yo debía de parecer un tomate pero solo podía pensar en las palabras que parecía que se repetían en mi mente constantemente.

Yo seguía callada repitiendo tus palabras cuando escuche aquello que hizo que me quedara en blanco, me dijiste que me mantuviera concentrada en ti ya que solo por mi habías regresado a Japón y que estabas desesperado por estar a mi lado, oficialmente no podía decir ni pensar en nada, las palabras habían hecho que todo perdiera el sentido y que prácticamente mi corazón se detuviera, nada en mi parecía funcionar y pensé que me desmallaría por falta de aire cuando de la nada me dijiste que estuviera preparada ya que debías de volver a el año que venía más… que esta vez no pensabas dejar eso tan importante en Japón, sino que lo llevaría contigo a donde fueras.

Por favor comenten que les pareció y si les gustaría que la desarrollara.

((Queridos de los malos fics espero sus comentarios para así poder mejorar jaja))


End file.
